The Dragon Ninja
by chris1901
Summary: At Birth Naruto always was good a sneaking around and on his 8th birthday he was attacked shown who his real mother is and taken to a new place who trains him to find a certain person who will help him in life. Might have incest and harem


**Dragon Ninja**

**I don't own naruto or the elder scrolls series**

We start are story with the attack on konoha on the nine tailed fox and it destuction of the leaf village.

**Nocturnal Pov**

_"Damn it minato what have you done to me even me a dedric princess is feeling this pain"._

Said the very pissed of Nocturnal who was in the process of giving birth to her son or daughter who would be the first blood child of a dedric prince or princess and every one of them couldnt wait to see their new niece or when she was about to crush minato's hand she saw the dark black hair of herself poke out from beneath her and start crying.

He then opened his eyes and she saw the beautiful blue eyes of minato on her baby but for some reason they appeared to be darker than his and showed a deep feeling of sadness in his life but she shook it off as her just giving birth.

Just about when she is going to grab her newborn baby child a masked man appeared and grabbed her child.

"_Hello wife of the fourth hokage but I will be needing this for my plans.  
_

She sees him warp away and she realises that was the shaningan that she gave to the older brat of the sage of the six paths and that was one of the greatest justu of the shaningan.

She was the one who created it so she could track it back to the kidnapper of her baby.

Right about when she was about to out and find the person minato uzumaki her husband appears and he looks like he went thru shit today and then she asked him what happened.

"_Hello nocturnal we have a problem that man has are child and he just gained the kyubbi from me" _Minato uzumaki has the Nine tailed fox sealed inside him but only his former teacher,the last hokage and she knowns about it because if the civilians know they would be afraid of him and wouldnt follow orders.

They both go to the battle field and they see the masked man on top the nine tails head riding him straight toward them.

Minato has a breaf fight with him until he uses the flying thunder-god justu he made famous in the 3rd shinobi war with a rasangan to the mans back with enough power to stagger him then minato put a seal on him to destroy the connection to the nine when she was about to grab her child and hold him until he went purple from missing him golden chains flew out of the ground at her and because of the fact she just gave birth she couldnt get out of it.

She snapped her neck towards minato with a glare that last he received it he told her she was looking fat during her 8th month of her pregnancy.

She also sees at the same time the nine tails is restrained by the same chains. "_Sorry Nocturnal but i am about to die and after my death you will probably go back to your world but before I die I must make naruto a jinjuriki so that konoha has a strong tool". _

She looked at him like he was crazy and started screaming at him to let her go and let her be with her child until she sees that the chains are about to be released and the nine tails in back into a newly made seal that has the reaper death seal strengthness to it.

She pick up her child and starts to cuddle him against her breasts while he startes to cry happy to be with his mother. She then puts him down for a second and starts to punch and kick minatos dead body and when she was done she threw one more disgusted face at his body before smiling warmly and her black-haired blue-eyed baby boy.

She then sees that the 3rd hokage just droped bye and smiles sadly knowing of his successor and his wife's death. "_Hello nocturnal but I know that this is a bad time but we have gotten message that there is trouble in your homeworld and they need you back there for a bit"._

She looks hesitant to leave her baby here because konoha is not safe for him but knows that it is safer them Tamriel at the moment.  
She gives a short nod and then goes to her baby and breast feeds him for a bit then she hugs him and says a tear filled goodbye to him for the time was about to step thru the portal she has made to go back to her brothers and sister to hear her baby crying and screaming for what she knows his mother to come back to him.

It honestly broke her heart to hear it but she looks back to her black-haired baby and swore to herself that she will come back to her baby. She tells the 3rd hokage to name him naruto and protect him untill she comes back in a while. She steps thru the portal and it closes but she didnt see the evil smirk the 3rd hokage had on his face. "_Hello demon these next few years I am going to get my revenge when you killed my wife and minato"._

**3 years later and Nocturnal POV**

_"Yes finally I can go back to konoha and get my child back and raise him to be the next high king of skyrim with a few magic touches with the world"._

But her mood turned from happy to downright pissed when she remembered who she made the baby with and started swearing like a sailor about how she will ask the shinigami to torture him for the rest of eternity to she will desecrate his tome with fire.

She makes a portal to the middle of konoha and went thru it, She arrived and saw fire works going of and remembered that this was her baby's birthday and felt terrible that she forgot then went to the first store she saw and bought a few toys for him to play with until she finds a good enough gift for her little naruto.

She starts to hope that sarutobi didn't spoil him so much then she saw a small black-haired child walking around and wondered where his mother or father is. She saw those blue eyes and realized that this was her son and started to literally jump for joy untill she saw the state he was in. He was severely underweight and just over 2 and a half feet tall and had a scar from the top of his left eye to the lower part of it.

She felt complete and utter hatred and rage for what the village has done to her son she then shushins to the hokage tower and walks right into the hokage office. She sees that the hokage has his armor on and has smug smile on his face then turns to her and pails. "_Hello sarutobi funny to see you here and NOT protecting my son while it looks like you're the one who is starting it all"_.

He starts to sweat and before he had a chance to say anything she used a shaningan ability on him that showed his wife crying out to him while Nocturnal is stabbing her over and over for the next 72 hours. By the time was up he already had slit his own throat to stop the torture and she used a technique she learned from the people of morrowind that was lost in time and extracted the location of narutos medical records.

She went to a beat up and huge metal cabinet in his office that showed all of narutos past injuries and where he got the scar she found out he has over a hundred times where he has been hospitalized from poisoning his milk as a baby to using a sword made of earth like the 3rd hokage to scare his left eye a couple of months ago.

She was crushed to find that her baby has lived this terrible and herself that she will take him away from here and make him forgive her for leaving him. She leaves the former hokages office and makes to where she last saw him and saw a sight that will haunt her for the rest of eternity.

She saw her baby being beat up and stabbed by the ninja and civilians and ran to her baby. Before she got there she saw a man who looked like the little boy who was part of the bastards genin team start to focus lighting chakra to his hand and yell out **LIGHTING STYLE:CHIDORI **and slam it into his stomach and she watched as her baby was thrown to the floor like trash,she then was assaulted with limitless hatred that made the civilians in the crowd piss their pants and the ninja start to sweat and shake.

At that point she has started killing the people with a assortment of items that were used to hurt naruto and skills she has picked up over the years untill the man who used that justu is left and he recognises her from his sensei old family pictures and training sessions she went to."_Hello nocturnal why have you done this we were just trying to kill the demon that has killed sensei,your husband and your child so why protect him". _She just sneered at him and gave him a look that made him freeze in his shoes so he never saw the blade she grabbed from a coughing jonin from the crowd and beheaded him.

She went to naruto and started to heal him from what she has learned from the ninja and when he woke up he just gave her a dead stare and asked why she saved him."_Oh I know now you just wanted the right to kill me now so just do it already and put me out of my misery." _She just stood there shock at what came out of here baby's mouth and resisted the urge to put soap in his mouth but then she felt angry and heartbroken that her son thought that she will kill him. She then slapped him and with a watery waver in her voice said these words that would shock naruto to his core,"_ I will NEVER hurt you naruto and from now on you and me will be seeing each other a lot more because I am your mother and you will listen to what i have to say."_

He just sat there still and then sneered thinking she was just trying to get close to him with the mother role like others have tried and then poison him or stab him when he wasnt looking. _"Ha you think you funny trying to use the mother role to get close to me but I am not falling for it this time because I know for a fact that like that jackass in the huge tower in the village told me with brutal honesty that my mother thought I was a demon and left me to die in this damn hell hole."_

She sat there still shocked at what her baby told her and started to cry more and acted on her earlier urge to put soap in his mouth by using the shaningans ability to go the a different private universe and jammed a bar of soap in narutos mouth_. "Yes naruto I am your mother and If I ever hear that kind of language again I will put you over my lap and spank you till you cry for me to stop_".

She said in a scary tone of voice that sent chills down narutos spine and he accepted that this lady did somewhat care for him if she could stand being with him for this long while not trying to hurt him. He nodded and went to shake the hand of the nice crouching lady and didnt expect her to hug him and start to sob on his shoulder telling him she was sorry she left him and that she loved him.

He just stood there not knowing how to respond to her affection because he was never loved in this village and the only person who remotely cared about him was Kaiba that was sealed in his stomach and accelerated his mind growth rate to about of a 8-year-old and taught him basic writing and speaking to get forgiveness for what she did to cause him this great pain. She also passed down her hatred for the 4th hokage down to naruto and told him to never trust anybody that sensed any negative emotions. "_So mother if you loved me so much then why did you abandon me to konoha to die because where I see it the old man was right about that one" _

She just sighed and started telling of the problems that were happening in Cyrodil and the theft of her skeleton key from her temple because she new he was smarter than the avenge 3-year-old. He just nodded and put a thinking face on and said that he will come with her to skyrim to try to sort this one out. She then squealed happily because he will finally meet his aunts and uncles that where always pissed at her for leaving naruto in the village and for help with the problem. She made a portal to her world of oblivion because even with the nine tails he wouldn't be strong enough for the great dangers that are ahead of them.

**And Done **

Naruto is a lot smarter because he had Kaiba to work with and he had to adapt to survive in the village but he is still a little boy who really wants to have a family and will grow to love nocturnal more than a son would and the Nine tails will be in the next chapter also the Female Dragonborn will appear in the next chapter. I am thinking of puting the female Jarl of Solitude with naruto because he has to become high King of Skyrim in this story.


End file.
